The Phoenix Confederation
THE PHOENIX CONFEDERATION. This is a Democratic Alliance of Self - Governing Dominions, whch has its Headquarters and Parliament on Beta IV in the Beta System. The Attica Dominion consists of Humans ( nearly all Cloned ) - In Attica System - on Planet Ithica ( being Terraformed ), on Argos ( being recovered from Nuked ), with Bases on the Asteroid Belt, Moons of Carthage, and now Moons of Kraken. In Exelcis System - Orbital Shipyards, Asteroid Bases and Shipyards, Mini-Colonies on Asteroids. In Wyandot System - Asteroid Bases and Shipyards, Mini-Colonies on Asteroids. In Dannica System, on Tundria ( a cold world ), with moon Bases and Shipyards. In the Dragon System, on Ordowiccia ( like Earth in the Ordovician Age ), with Moon Bases and Shipyards. In Pascali System - Asteroid Bases and Shipyards. In Omega System, on Arrakine ( a Desert World ) with some Bases The Sol Dominion consists of Humans - In Sol System, on Earth - Moon Base - Bases on Diemos and Phobos and new moon, Havoc ( of Mars ) - Asteroid Bases - Bases on Europa, Ganymede and Io ( Jupiter ) - Base on Titan ( Saturn ). In Theta System - a new Colony on Theta III, which is partly a Penal Colony. The Dominion of New Byzantium consists of Humans - In New Byantium System, a rocky planet the size of Jupiter called Constantinople, with large Moons orbiting around it - on Rome an earth-like Planet, on Rhodes an earth-like Planet with Defence Bases and orbital Ahura Mazda and Ariyaman Shipyards, on Moria an earth-like Planet, very largely agriculutural. The Dominion of IPC - The Interstellar People's Consortium - five Alien Species - In Elcirus System - the Goram - on Loraan with orbital Defence Bases - on Goralm with orbital Defence Bases, orbital Shipyards, unmanned orbital Defence Platforms ( UDF ) - on Asteroid Belt Mining Bases - on Moon Bases of El III - on a Moon Base of El IV. In AuxilliumSystem - the Halthoe - on Haltheros with unmanned orbital Defence Platforms ( UDF ) - on Moons Bases of Ax IV, with unmanned orbital Defence Platforms ( UDF ) - on Onneralth with unmanned Orbital Defence Platforms ( UDF ). In Kwon'ark System - the Kolee - on Dwee-Shrall with orbital Shipyards and orbital Weapons Factories, and unmanned orbital Defence Platforms ( UDF ) - on a Moon Base of K V with orbital Shipyards and orbital Weapons Factories. In Sigma System - the Korgoth - small in numbers at the moment - on Sigma III The Phoenix Confederation itself - Humans and Cloned Humans - In Beta System - on Beta III, Mining Colony - on Beta IV, the centre of The Phoenix Confederation with extensive Defences. In Phi System - on Asteroid Mining Bases, in both the Inner and Outer Belts - mining rare and valuable metals. In Epsilon System - on Ancient Derelict Space Ship Wrecks - undertaking reverse engineering and rebuilding. In Lopmonosove System - Colonies formed by a Science Consortium, under the direction of the Science Minister. New Systems - Chi System - The Rhynwyrr ( Aliens ) - Tech Advanced Refugees on Chi IV. Stigma System - A new Humanoid Species, living in virtual starvation and a pre - stone age level of culture. WMA52 - Primiae. Category:Alliances